No soy la misma de antes
by Natsby
Summary: Situado en luna nueva. ¿que pasaria si Bella Swan la tierna, dulce e inocente chica, se convierte en un vampiro de otra especie?... Y ahora es un vampiro desalmado, pesimista y que no tiene ningun respeto por la vida humana. ¿Que pasara cuando cien años despues Edward y Bella se vuelvan a rencontrar?
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio.

Habían pasado más de cien años, desde la última vez que los vi.

Hace aproximadamente ciento tres años desde que Edward me había abandonado. Y pensaran, ¿Cómo es que no estoy muerta?, pues... si, prácticamente lo estoy.

Me había convertido en lo que Edward tanto temía. Un vampiro…


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba en el Grill del pueblo de Mystic Falls, estaba sentada sobre uno de los bancos que daban hasta la barra de bebidas, en mi mano se encontraba una botella casi a la mitad de Whisky.

Elena y Damon charlaban animadamente susurrándose cosas al oído, que con claridad escuchaba…

¡puaj!... ¿Cómo pueden estar hablando cosas tan obscenas en un lugar público?...

Pase deliberadamente mis ojos por todo el Grill, para encontrarme a un Klaus y una Caroline totalmente románticos. ¿Qué acaso hoy todo el mundo andaba meloso?.

Caroline, tenía las mejillas cubiertas por un tono rosa pálido, y su cabello rizado y rubio caía por su rostro enmarcándolo. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Klaus por otro lado, es de cabello corto y rizado color miel y sus ojos son de un inmenso color azul empolvado cándido. Su belleza es más parecida a la de un dios, Pero, ¡claro! El hombre tiene más de un billón de años, no me sorprendería si tuviera una estatua en algún lugar del mundo.

Ellos son una pareja tan… extraña. Pero sin duda uno moriría por el otro.

El Grill se empezaba a llenar de diferentes personas y la multitud se empeñaba en conseguir algún lugar.

Una buena persona le cedería el lugar a alguien que lo necesitase y más si ya se termino su trago, o bueno, mejor dicho botella,

¡Pero al diablo!

Primera; no era una buena persona, segunda; era un maldito vampiro, y tercera; había llegado primero.

¡Que se jodan!...

El olor a tocino inundo el ambiente_: los famosos burritos del Grill_-pensé sarcástica.

El olor no me era desagradable y su sabor tampoco, solo que mi apetito era aun mayor como para saciarlo con comida _humana._

La comida humana, también la ingerimos ya que mantiene nuestro cuerpo cálido.

Tomo otro trago a la botella y suspiro.

Mi mente vaga cien años atrás cuando descubrí que era un vampiro. Recuerdo lo desconcertaba que estaba cuando desperté, el malestar de las encías y dientes, y el dolor de cabeza. La euforia que sentí la primera vez que me alimente...

-¿y ese suspiro?, Bella-pregunta la tosca voz de Stefan sacándome de mis cavilaciones, me giro para observarlo y lo veo tomar lugar a un lado de mi. Me reincorporo y lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-no es nada-respondo.

El se queda pensativo. Su entre ceño se frunce formando una v.

-recuerdos del pasado ¿uh?-pregunta

-tal vez…-susurro.

Stefan es el único que sabe sobre mi vida pasada, y si, también desde la partida de los Cullen. Después de que Damon me transformo en vampiro, Stefan decidió encargarse de mí los primeros meses, Stefan se empeñaba en que llevara una vida vegetariana como él, pero la sola idea de tomar sangre de animal me repudiaba... Damon era más... ¿salvaje?, si, tal vez un poco, aunque bueno, el fue mi mentor durante un largo tiempo, me enseño a apagar mi interruptor si lo quería lo cual hice, y desde ese entonces no siento nada, simplemente voy vagando por las calles, alimentándome, matando sin ninguna compasión y solo por el hecho de no sentir nada… pero ¡vamos! No es tan malo, te acostumbras… voy a fiestas, me divierto, tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero, ¿es malo amar ser un vampiro?...

-deberías dejar de atormentarte- me dice.

Yo sonrió con ironía.

-mira quién habla, tu deberías dejar atrás a Elena-contraataco.

El vuelve a fruncir el ceño y se da cuenta de que eh acertado.

-es cierto, lo lamento Bella-se disculpa alcanzando la botella que está entre mis manos y la toma.

-Isabella… Stefan-lo corrijo.

La Bella que _ellos_ habían conocido ya no existía.

El toma un trago de la botella y contesta.

-la costumbre…-

Lo observo tomar de la botella y los recuerdos de mi vida humana me golpean…

Stefan es algo parecido a Edward, los dos tienen el cabello cobrizo, los ojos de Stefan son color verde, tal y como los tenia Edward antes de ser transformado, nariz recta, pómulos sobresalientes, cejas pobladas, y mandíbula fuerte. ... solo que la tez de Stefan es de un lindo bronceado color dorado.

Tenían algunas cosas en común, pero claro, el jamás podría ser Edward.

Deseché ese pensamiento rápidamente, ¿Por qué demonios estoy pensando en Edward?... ¡¿que acaso no es tu primera ley?! Bella. ¡No recordar temas del pasado, el pasado, pasado es!...

Volví a suspirar.

-¿no has notado que hoy todos están muy románticos?-pregunto con indiferencia.

El ríe y me confunde… ¿de qué mierda se ríe?

-¿acaso no sabes qué día es hoy?-pregunta irónico.

Yo niego, y observo algún indicio de respuesta.

El Grill está lleno de flores, pancartas rojas y corazones, parejitas románticas, globos…

-san Valentín ¿no?-confirmo.

El vuelve a reír…

Vuelvo a suspirar, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola y con mi mejor amigo. Los dos rechazados por las personas que amamos. Y tal vez remplazados…

Stefan choca su nueva botella con la mía y dice.

-por los solitarios-habla y brindamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Pov.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanto para irme a la escuela con Elena y Caroline. Me visto con unos jeans ajustados, una blusa color negra con escote en V, tomo mis botas de tacón, y mi usual chaqueta negra, me maquillo ligeramente y dejo mi cabello suelto.

Si me preguntan ¿Por qué voy a la escuela?, verán, este año Caroline me arrastro hasta la escuela a inscribirme, ella piensa que todo estará bien si curso por sexta vez el bachillerato.

¡Pero al carajo!... ¿Cómo si lo necesitara? ¡Por favor tengo más de cien años! y la escuela no precisamente arregla las cosas.

Elena ah tenido un poco de más de paciencia conmigo, ella sabe que soy un poco…complicada y que me cuesta ser amable con la gente.

Pero Caroline es lo contrario, hay veces que me recuerda tanto a Alice. La pequeña duende que tenía como amiga y que al irse me hizo odiarla tanto como nunca imagine odiar. Pero no solo a ella, sino también a toda su maldita familia…

Vivo en la casa dé los Salvatore y claro ellos me comparten alguna de su fortuna, pero en realidad siendo un vampiro no tengo la necesidad de trabajar para comer, ya que puedo robar un banco si yo quiero, puedo darme una vida de lujos también y sin la necesidad de mover un solo dedo. Al parecer Damon se siente un poco culpable al haberme transformado y no entiendo el por qué, ya que me encanta ser un vampiro.

Subo a mi automóvil; un hermoso lamborghini rojo cortesía de Stefan Salvatore, y parto a la escuela.

Durante varios meses después de mi transición Stefan me conto su vida pasada al igual que la de Damon, trágica en verdad y un poco enferma.

¡Dos hermanos enamorados de la misma mujer! ¡Qué bárbaro!

Stefan también me menciono sus días de rebeldía, que duraron un par de años en Monterrey, lo llamaban el ''destripador'', recuerdo que cuando Stefan me lo conto, su expresión era de dolor puro y me explico que lamentaba con toda su alma haberle quitado la vida a tantas personas en esa época y blah, blah, blah…

Me estacione en uno de los lugares del estacionamiento y me encamine hasta la puerta de entrada, donde usualmente me veía con Elena y Caroline, ellas se habían convertido para mí en alguien cercanas. Y al parecer ellas y los Salvatore eran los únicos que me aguantaban.

Al principio de mi transición les cause muchos problemas-en realidad demasiados-diría yo. Stefan trato de involucrarme a su dieta, pero me negué rotundamente. Me alimentaba de bolsas robadas del banco por Damon, y cuando estuve harta de las condenadas bolsas decidí cazar por cuenta propia.

Apague mi humanidad un mes después. Los recuerdos de _él_ eran demasiado dolorosos que estuve a punto de quitarme el anillo de sol y convertirme en cenizas. En realidad lo hice pero Stefan y Damon lo impidieron. Esa noche llore y llore preguntándome que habría hecho mal para que ellos me dejaran. Y al día siguiente tratando de levantarme de la cama y superarlo mi sorpresa fue que no sentí nada. Había apagado mi humanidad por él y e fue un gran alivio recordarlo, pronunciar su nombre sin aquel vacio en mi pecho.

Mi vida cotidiana era prácticamente lo mismo. Matar, alimentarme y divertirme. Mi vida fue así durante los últimos cien años. Y no me quejaba…

El viaje de la casa Salvatore al instituto fue realmente corto y pronto aparque en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Y ahí estaban ellas, Elena vestía una falda de holanes color azul cielo y traía puesto un suéter color beige, su cabellera larga y color castaña descansaba sobre su hombro derecho.

Caroline era la más _especial_ para vestirse, era siempre tan refinada y pomposa; traía un vestido color rosa pastel, con una torerita blanca tapándole los hombros, su rizado cabello lo traía sujeto por un lado con varias horquillas.

A veces era gracioso observar a Klaus y a Caroline, ya que bueno, él era la criatura más temible y poderosa del mundo. Y ella era una chica tierna obsesa del trabajo y que respetaba completamente la vida humana. Eran totalmente dos polos opuestos. Pero todos sabían que ellos se profesaban un amor incondicional…

Me acerque hasta ellas y las salude a ambas, Caroline nos tomo del brazo y nos arrastro adentro del edificio de la escuela. Las paredes estaban pintadas de diferentes tonalidades amarillas, desde el pastel hasta el amarillo chillón y los casilleros azules petróleo cada uno modificado por los distintos alumnos de la escuela. Caroline era la capitana del equipo de las porristas, antigua reina de Mytic Falls, y directora del grupo de presentación de la escuela.

Era reconocida y alabada y a Caroline la atención le encantaba.

Caroline nos encaro dando unos pasitos para atrás para observarnos, sonreía de manera abrumadora que hasta sus ojos estaban un poco restirados por la sonrisa.

-¡me eh enterado que vendrán cinco alumnos nuevos!-chilló saltando y aplaudiendo, que me distraje al ver sus rizos rubios moverse con cada salto.

Yo la mire con aire aburrido y Elena agrego.

-¿así?

-¡sí!... ¡no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres, pero son dos mujeres y tres hombres!

-¡eso es fantástico!-dije sarcástica.

Bueno, al menos tendría otra fuente de la cual alimentarme. Tal vez no podría conocer a la mayoría del instituto pero ellos a mi sí. Y de vez en cuando en las famosas fiestas que se organizaban por los días festivos, me acercaba a un grupo y ellos estaban tan atolondrados por mi presencia que ni cuenta se daban que sacaba a alguno y lo hipnotizaba.

Por eso amaba esas fiestas, eran todo un banquete.

Las miradas de ellas me sacaron de mis cavilaciones y hablaron.

-Deja de ser tan pesimista Bella-sentencio Caroline

-Caroline no me importa si viene hasta el mismísimo presidente de los Estados Unidos-conteste de mala manera.

-ya, ya, ya… por favor, no comiencen

¿Por qué Elena siempre trata de que todo el mundo se lleve bien?

Yo rodé los ojos y me di media vuelta para darles la espalda. Si querían que me comportara era mejor marcharme.

-¿A dónde vas?-grito Elena.

¿Qué acaso tengo que pedir permiso?

-a clase… ¿a dónde más? Elena

Las quería mucho, pero a veces las dos me sacaban de quicio.

Camine hasta el aula del salón de clase y entre. Los pocos alumnos que ya habían ingreso estaban dispersos por todo el salón charlando animadamente y una que otra parejita besuqueándose, rodé los ojos.

Siempre era lo mismo. ¡Maldita escuela de pacotilla! Si tal vez estuviera en Chicago o en otro recóndito lugar estaría divirtiéndome y para esta hora todavía estaría durmiendo o llegando al apartamento después de una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado. Pero en vez de eso, estaba aquí sentada observando a jóvenes hormonados y perdiendo el poco control que conservaba para no arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se me acercara.

Contando hasta el diez para tranquilizarme me senté en el último lugar y saque mi antiguo titulo de _cumbres barrocosas_, era lo único que conservaba mi vida humana y realmente no sabía cuántas veces lo había leído pero realmente no me importaba, siempre podía cambiar de pagina e irme a la mejor parte…

**Hola! gracias a las personas que han comentado esta historia, significa mucho para mi que a alguien le agrade. espero que este capitulo les guste :D comenten que les parecio y que les gustaria agregar-lo tomare en cuenta**- un beso y un abrazo


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo tres

El día había transcurrido total mente normal. Pensaba en saltarme las últimas tres clases después del almuerzo, tal vez podría ir al Mystic Grill y tomarme una copa con Stefan. Hoy era la celebración de San Valentín en la escuela, por lo cual en la noche iba a ver fogata.

Los pasillos estaban repletos de volantes amarillos chillón por el cual promocionaban _el gran evento._ Caroline se debió de haber encargado de que todo medio pueblo se enterara y asistiera.

Escuche los cuchicheos de las personas que pasaban por mi lado, hablaban de lo guapos que eran los nuevos alumnos, ¡Oh por favor! cada vez que entra alguien nuevo a la escuela hacen el mismo escándalo.

Malditos humanos inmaduros y hormonados…

Me senté en la mesa que usualmente compartía con las chicas, y me distraje moviéndole a mi celular, busque en _marcación rápida_ el número de Stefan y pulse la tecla de ''marcar''.

Escuche a lo lejos los mormullos de las personas y sentí dos sillas removerse a lado de las mías. Las reconocí Elena y Caroline.

-¡ahí están, ahí están!-chilló la voz estridente de Caroline.

Yo rodé los ojos, ¡hay por favor no… también ellas! Se suponen que las dos son unas vampiras de más de cien años, maduras y con pareja. ¿Por qué se supone que deben a ser tanto escándalo solo por nuevas bolsas de sangre? O bueno, al menos así yo los veía.

Más alumnado, más alimento.

El insistente _bep bep bep _de la otra línea me estaba sacando de quicio. ¿Por qué mierda no contesta?

Colgué el teléfono de mal humor y encare a mis compañeras.

Las dos miraban con sosería en dirección a la última mesa de la cafetería.

Por lo cual mis ojos siguieron en esa dirección y fue ahí cuando deje de respirar.

¡Oh no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasándome!

Si fuera _esa_ chica que abandonaron hace cien años prácticamente hubiera salido corriendo, llorando, maldiciendo y tal vez directa a perdonarlos. Pero no. Porque ya no era esa chica.

Simplemente cuando esos cinco pares de ojos topacios se toparon con los míos, no sentí nada.

No hubo odio, rencor, ni algún sentimiento encontrado hacia ellos, solo…nada.

Sentí que me sacudían por el brazo y yo aparte la viste de ellos para concentrarme en Elena.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte.

Ella dudo.

-¿no crees… que, huelen diferente?

Para que ocultarlo. Total son vampiros. Nosotras somos vampiros. Aunque bueno diferentes…

-ya lo creo, huelen muy… ¿dulce?-contesto Caroline.

-es porque no son humanos-dije.

Caroline y Elena me miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unisonó.

-son vampiros-conteste como si nada.

-eso... eso no puede ser verdad.-exclamo Elena con el ceño fruncido.- ¿como sabes?

-los conozco-reconocí

-¿los conoces?-hablo Caroline.

Yo asentí.

Volví a mirarlos y todos e incluso Edward, _Oh Edward_ su nombre ya no me calaba como antes, ni producía ese cosquilleo en mi paladar como cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Y como dije antes. No sentía nada.

Sus rostros estaban completamente serios y me miraban con gran sorpresa. Edward era el que estaba petrificado y su rostro era todo un poema.

-¿Cómo?... no entiendo nada Isabella-hablo Elena.

-les cuento en la noche. Me salteare un par de clases e iré a buscar a Stefan, ¿lo han visto?...-pregunte.

Las dos negaron.

Me levante con sigilo y tome mis cosas de la mesa.

-y no se preocupen, son inofensivos-les dije.

-¿a qué te refieres con inofensivos?-pregunto Caroline girándose para observar la mesa.

-dieta animal ricitos-dije con indiferencia.

-oh-murmuro

-sí, oh.-

Les di la espalda y empecé a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡espera!.. ¡Ni se te ocurra faltar a la fogata de esta noche!-grito Caroline.

Yo rodé los ojos porque Caroline nunca cambiaria. Pero acepte. Esa noche no veía una _gran fiesta_, veía un _gran banquete_…

Salí de la escuela y me dirigí al estacionamiento, vi de reojo los nuevos autos aparcados en la esquina y me pregunte cual sería el de Edward.

El sonido de mi celular me sobresalto y de mala gana conteste. El verificador de llamadas decía Caroline.

-¿qué?-conteste de mala gana.

-el chico…el de la familia nueva…el de cabello cobrizo te está siguiendo... bueno, no siguiendo... Pero salió de tras de ti...-hablo apresuradamente.

_Pero que cabrón… _

-mm...okey. gracias Caroline nos vemos en la noche -colgué

Guarde mi teléfono celular y me encamine hasta mi auto que sobresaltaba prácticamente de todos los autos que se encontraban aparcados.

Una esencia dulzona hizo que las aletas de mi nariz se dilataran.

No era olor a un humano, si no, aun vampiro. Aun frío. El efluvio de ellos podía llegar hacer muy dulce y tentativo, pero mientras más cercas estés de ellos, más dulces son y puede resultar un poco incomodo.

No recordaba mucho el olor a la familia Cullen, pero el de Edward se conservaba aun en mi memoria, aunque en ese entonces era una humana, el olor de Edward siempre me fue llamativo. Y ahora con mi gran potencialidad para olfatear el olor era aun más divino.

Se podría decir que incluso mareaba.

-que te han dicho sobre espiar a las personas Edward-le hable indiferente, mientras me daba la vuelta para observarlo.

Seguía -como siempre- increíblemente guapo. Su cabello rebelde color cobrizo le caía largo por la frente, sus ojos eran negros como el ónix y me pregunte si tenía tiempo sin cazar. Sus pómulos, su boca fina y tentadora. Todo. Absolutamente todo seguía siendo igual de perfecto.

Me observaba atribulado, atónito y desconcertado.

-¿Bella?-susurro incrédulo.

Su voz al igual que su rostro demostraba lo desconcertado que estaba e incluso se podría observar que estaba dolido.

¿Pero dolido de qué? Si él fue el que me dejo.

Hice una mueca. Esto estaba resultando incomodo.

Si el aire era de una densa brisa otoñal ahora estaba completamente tenso.

-Isabela, Edward… La bella que nombraste ya no existe-le conteste indiferente.

-¿cómo?... ¿cómo es posible? Deberías estar...-

-... ¿muerta?–lo interrumpí riendo amargamente- …pues, prácticamente lo estoy-dije con media sonrisa.

-no…no lo entiendo. Es…imposible-susurro.

Yo rodé los ojos.

_¿Acaso hoy era el día de todos jodamos a Bella?..._

su desconcertó realmente me estaba hartando, no podría dejarlo así nada más y olvidarlo todo… si Edward estoy viva…pero no gracias a ti… soy un vampiro… y mejor ¿Por qué vuelves a la fase de mártir como cuando te conocí?-quise decirle pero opte por no hacerlo. Ya que bueno a él no le importaba en absoluto. Ahora, era mi vida y en ella no se encontraba ningún maldito Cullen.

-Edward hablamos luego. Tengo prisa-dije mientras rebuscaba las lleves del auto en mi bolso.

-necesitamos hablar-su voz sonaba esperanzada y triste.

¡Dios! ¡¿Dónde está Stefan cuando lo necesito?!

¿Estaba preparada para una charla con Edward?...no

Pero sabía muy bien que Edward no se daría por vencido hasta hablar conmigo, e incluso sería capaz de volverme a seguir, y no me gustaría andar por las calles con un perro faldero siguiéndome.

_Sin duda hoy no es mi día-_pensé

- está bien Edward. Pero como te dije, ahorita estoy ocupada…esta noche habrá una fogata…ya sabes…para celebrar San Valentín…nos veremos allí-dije excusándome. Tal vez lo podría dejar plantado… No Caroline me mataría.

El asintió.

Me di media vuelta para abrir la puerta de mi coche cuando unos brazos me rodearon por mi cintura.

¿Pero qué mier...?

-...Alice no-la voz de Edward resonó detrás de mí.

_¡Oh!… Alice. _

Hice una mueca de repulsión y con la más delicadeza posible me fui quitando los pequeños y largos brazos de Alice. Y luego puse mis dos manos en sus estrechos hombros para indicarle que dejara sus brazos donde estaban.

Ella se mostro un poco confundida por mi acto pero luego las comisuras de sus labios se alargaron en una sonrisa se la devolví lo menos falsa que pude. Aunque bueno su desconcertó me indico que mi sonrisa había fallado.

¡Pero vamos! ya no sentía ningún tipo de ''aprecio'' hacia Alice… o bueno… hacia ninguno de los Cullen.

Simplemente eran… ¿conocidos?...si eso conocidos.

Fije mi vista a mi lado derecho y todos los integrantes de la familia Cullen -a excepción de Carlisle y Esme- me observaban.

-tengo que irme-anuncie.

-¡oh pero Bella! tenemos tantas cosas que plati…-

-…lo siento Alice pero no tengo tu tiempo-le corte.

-pero…-

-va de salida Alice-le explico Edward.

-pero tengo…-

-Alice-la voz de Edward era autoritaria.

-está bien…hablaremos luego-dijo.

-aja-dije sarcástica.

Alice se mostraba realmente decepcionada ¡pero va… a mí que me importaba!

Abrí las puertas de mi auto y me encerré en ellas. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de todos al ver mi auto… _oh si chúpense esa Cullens..._

**_Hola a todos! perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero la escuela no me ah dado tiempo. Pero como hoy tenia un poco de tiempo decidí utilizarlo para escribirles este capitulo. espero que les guste. :)_**

**_Pd: Dejen en los comentarios que tal les pareció y alguna idea la tomare en cuenta. Gracias por los Reviews. Y sobre todo a Catii Cullen Salvatore, Majo, Bella 1304, Andy, Isa28, Maleja twihard, Megan, DarkSoul097, Cullen-21Gladys,EddieLove Y Darky1995. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR _**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo seis

Llegue a la casa Salvatore con mi usual mal humor y me encontré con Stefan en el vestíbulo. Sin duda este día era totalmente fatídico.

Y Al ver a Stefan casi corrí hacia él para reclamarle y descargar mi furia en el.

-¿Pero dónde demonios estabas y porque no me contestas el maldito celular?-le pregunte con tono reprobatorio.

El más tranquilo de lo usual hiso una mueca y bebió de su trago.

-estaba… -dudo un momento, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-ocupado.

Instantáneamente se cayó volvió a refugiarse en su bebida.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

¿Qué acaso tengo cara de idiota?...

-se cuando estas mintiendo Stefan Salvatore y ¡no te escondas en el maldita copa!-dije expectante.

El bajo el vaso resignado y lo puso en la mesita de centro.

-está bien, está bien. Lo siento… pero realmente estaba ocupado… Digamos que estuve compartiendo la mañana con cierta persona llamada Damon-contesto poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el servibar.

Lo mire asombrada. Oh mierda eso si era para quedarse con la boca abierta.

¡Después de más de veinte años sin hablarse!

-si lo sé-dijo adivinando. ¿Cómo mierda sabía lo que estaba pensando?

-porque te conozco…si te estás preguntando-me sonrió.

Yo le sonreí.

-cierto-coincidí.

Y realmente lo era. En este siglo Stefan era el que más me conocía. Y en el fondo comprendía…

Camine con pesar hasta el sofá donde prácticamente me desplome. Stefan sirvió en otra copa acerco la botella y se sentó a un lado mío.

-¿Qué pasa? Te vez un poco...-

-¿arruinada?-lo interrumpí.

El hizo una mueca y me paso la segundo copa que traía con él. Lo acepte gustosa.

Tome el Whisky y lo trague sin dificultad. La quemazón del alcohol ya no causaba nada en mi garganta desde hace años. Tan solo ahora sentía el whisky cálido y burbujeante.

-mmm ¿y que te puso así de _arruinada¿_- pregunto sarcástico y yo le pegue amistosamente en el hombro riéndome.

-eres un idiota ¿sabes?-

El se carcajeo.

-si cariño me lo han dicho-reí volviendo a tomar de la copa-

-los vi-le dije cambiando de tema.

Su rostro cambio a la preocupación totalmente. El sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente mientras tomaba de mi trago.

-¿entonces, Qué es lo que te tiene así?-pregunto.

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Por qué estoy actuando así?... Se supone que no me debe de importar… ¿o tal vez si?... no Isabella. No te debe de importar…

¡Apague mi jodida humanidad hace años y se ah mantenido intacta desde ese entonces!... ¡¿Cómo diablos es posible que lleguen los Cullen con su carita bonita y sus promesas de eterna familia feliz y arruinen de nuevo toda la calma que habría mantenido durante los siguientes cien años?!

Una repentina ola de ira me inundo.

_Humanidad, Humanidad, Humanidad, Humanidad, Humanidad-_ Se repetían esas palabras como un pitido sordo en mi mente una y otra vez.

No, No, No…

Recordé las palabras insistentes de Stefan tratándome de persuadir cuando decidí no sentir nada.

_Por más que apagues tu humanidad no importa lo que hagas, siempre vuelve a encenderse… a veces no total mente Pero, No importa lo que sientas…furia, amor, rencor…Siempre se mantendrá encendida una parte…_

¡Pero no, no sentía ninguno de esos malditos sentimientos!

_-No te engañes Isabella. Dime. ¿Cuánto tiempo fantaseaste con la llegada de los Cullen uh?... Tal vez. Muy en el fondo te alegra que hayan vuelto…- _me recrimino mi mente.

¡Dios…! ¡hasta mi propia mente me jugaba malas pasadas!

Masajeándome las sienes para calmar mis pensamientos le conteste a Stefan.

-Realmente no lo sé Stefan…siento que…que… por alguna razón ellos llegaran y me quitaran la poca tranquilidad que tengo…-dije con un poco de franqueza.

Aun que confiara plenamente en él, aun no estaba lista para confesarle lo que realmente sentía y preocupaba.

El me observo y sus cejas se levantaron en modo de confusión.

-tienes miedo-dijo sorprendido.

_¡¿Qué?!_

_ ¿Miedo a ellos? ¡Já! ¡Qué buen chiste!_

-Antes de que me veas como si tuviera un tercer ojo déjame explicarte-dijo Stefan mientras me serbia más Bourbon.

-¡Oh Stefan por favor!... Yo no tengo miedo…en absoluto-le corte de manera fría e indiferente.

Stefan cabeceo de un lado a otro negando.

- Oh si...si lo tienes Isabella... tienes miedo a que _ellos _ revivan la poca humanidad que tienes-

_-¡Ding, Ding,Ding!-_mi yo interno me alzo una ceja desafiante.

Mi mente tenía razón, Stefan tenía razón.

Solo que era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo, ya que en el fondo también me daba miedo hacerlo.

No quería volver a sentir… sufrir…

Siempre había sido una chica ruda, o bueno como vampiro. Y la mayoría me conocía como tal.

La famosa vampiresa despiadada Isabella Swan…

Sin duda no quería romper ese lazo de respeto…o miedo que los demás me tenían.

Stefan al ver que estaba tan sumida en mis cavilaciones me paso una mano agitándola enfrente de mis ojos.

Tal vez debería confesárselo a Stefan, Total siempre da buenos consejos.-pensé.- oh no… ¿Qué debo hacer?...

Me pase las manos por el cabello jalándolo un poco. Estaba un poco exasperada.

Tendría que decírselo o iba a explotar. ¡Diablos!

-mierda, mierda, mierda… ¿Por qué demonios siempre tienes razón Stefan?-declaré soltando todo el aire que hasta el momento había contenido en mis pulmones.

El peso que tenia sobre mis hombros desapareció casi. Aunque bueno no del todo.

Stefan sonrió de lado orgulloso y contesto.

-cariño, tengo doscientos cuarenta y ocho años… eh vivido bastante-

Tal vez tenía razón…

Tal vez sentir algo no era tan malo.

-hoy iré a la fogata…actuare normal y hablaremos…les diré, que si se van a quedar en el pueblo lo que espero que no, se mantengan alejados de mi al igual que yo lo hare de ellos…simplemente no quiero que _ellos_ estén más en mi vida…-propuse.

-me parece bien. Si eso te hace feliz-estuvo de acuerdo.

Stefan sabia que aun tenía muchas dudas que aclarar como conmigo misma y con los Cullen. Pero dejaría este tema para después.

-si eso me hace feliz-mentí.

Sabiendo que descubriría mi mentira y que me sermonearía decidí cambiar de tema.

-entonces… ¿me acompañaras?-le pregunte.

Si iba a ser esto, quería tener algo de apoyo moral y mi apoyo seria Stefan.

-claro. Porque no-contestó apoyándose despreocupado sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Sonreí.

-eres el mejor.

El rió.

-hace unos minutos me llamaste idiota y ahorita me dices ''eres el mejor'… Eres tan convenenciera-exclamo sarcástico.

-vamos no seas malo-le dije.

El negó con la cabeza y rio más fuerte.

…

Más entrada en la noche. Me cambie con un vestido con una manga en un cuarto color plata y la otra larga en color negro al igual que la demás tela del vestido, era corto y dejaba ver una gran parte de la palidez de mis piernas, me enfunde en unos zapatos de tacón altos en color negro, y peine mi cabello en una coleta rebelde dejando unos mechones enmarcando mi rostro. Enchine y delineé de negro mis ojos y me puse en los labios un tono coral.

Me observe en el espejo por segunda vez y sin duda el vestido me sentaba de maravilla, resaltaba mis curvas y el pecho. Esta noche estaba muy guapa. Bueno más de lo usual.

Salí de la habitación a encontrarme con Stefan y lo vi con Damon y Elena allí. Stefan se veía un tanto incomodo y cuando me observo salir observe que su rostro ya no estaba tan tenso como antes.

Aun era incomodo observarlos a los tres sin recordar el triangulo amoroso. Damon/Elena/Stefan.

-te vez muy bien Bella-me alago Elena.

-¡wow! es cierto…si no estuviera saliendo con Elena, saldría sin duda contigo cariño-alabo Damon sonriéndome de lado.

_Fulmine con la mirada a Damon y maldije por lo bajo susurrando ''idiota''._

Elena lo observo furiosa y Damon rápidamente se disculpo.

Stefan posó una de sus manos atrás de mi espalda incitándome a salir, lo cual hice con las piernas temblorosas, lo cual recompuse lo mejor posible.

Nos montamos en su auto descapotable y partimos rumbo al banquete…digo fogata.

**_HOLA! lamento la tardanza pero tengo examenes finales D: hoy encontre un padazito de tiempo el cual usé para escribir este capitulo, espero que les guste._**

**_Porfas comenten. Me encantaria saber que piensan de la historia. _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) _**

**_Besos y Abrazos: Natalia_**-


End file.
